The Audition
by Ififall
Summary: UFC FanFiction. Conor McGregor asks Singer Shawn Mendes to perform a Walk-out song for him at UFC 194. Shawn jumps at the chance, but will Shawn's feelings for McGregor ruin everything?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Strong Language. Adult Scenes.

* * *

Lyrics in Bold are Alternate Lyrics of **"** Stitches" **By Shawn Mendes...**

* * *

 **"I thought that I'd been hurt Before,**

 **But no fighters ever left me this sore"**

* * *

Like many Celebrity meetings, it all Started with a Tweet. Shawn was Flattered when he realised that Conor McGregor liked his songs. He'd heard of Conor McGregor but his friends were more excited than he was. He Lived in Canada. He and Georges ST Pierre had the same Management Team. But he'd never met him. Now Shawn was finally going to get to meet a Real **UFC Superstar**.

He brought a Couple of Friends over to Las Vegas. But it turned out that McGregor wanted to see Shawn all his own. Shawn came armed with Management. It turned out to be the right thing to do, as McGregor was at a Table with about Five Guys in Suits. Shawn had come along with Two people. One of them was Shari Spencer, Georges St Pierre's Manager.

* * *

"Ahh..your Little Managers. I pressume. Shawnie, I'm, not gonna beat around the Bush Yeah? I'm a Popular UFC Feather-Weight Champion. I'm done with Training and I need to be focused, Calm and Lion-Like. Understand?" McGregor asked.

Shawn sat down and nodded.

"My last singer Sinead...she's an Irish Star. I love her but...she didn't get the Crowd going. She didn't get the Viewers Glued. She didn't stir anything **in me**. But MacDaddy likes your voice Kiddo" McGregor said, glancing at another Guy.

* * *

"So I stir something in you?" Shawn asked.

"Do you wanna do my Gig at UFC 194?" McGregor asked. "Don't worry. Money's not an Issue" McGregor said.

He pulled out a Big stack of cash and put it on the Desk. Shawn wasn't focused on the money. It was just a Paper Tissue blur of Green to him. He was just Focused on McGregor's Tattoo.

* * *

It poked out of the collar of his Bronze Medal Coloured Shirt. Which looked Surprisingly Tight. Shawn found himself wondering if McGregor was single. Then Reality kicked in. McGregor's Girl-Friend was also one of his managers...Dammit.

"Sure Mr McGregor. I can Perform at your Fight Night. I mean if your Certain that you want me. As you can Probably Tell...I'm not Irish" Shawn said.

"Yeah, you're Canadian unfortunately...no offense. But your Talented. And you'll please the **Irish Girls** watching" McGregor said with a Wink.

* * *

McGregor had a Packed Schedule, but it Surprised Shawn when McGregor asked for his Number.

"Just Text me if you back out Like the Little Brazilian Bitch Aldo" McGregor said with a sneer.

"That hype is just for Show right?" Shawn asked uneasily.

"You'll see on December Thirteeth. **The Morning** After" McGregor winked. After they're Managers went over the Paper work Contracts were signed.

* * *

"How about you and your Baby-sitter come over and do a Little Popstar Sing along for me?" McGregor asked.

Shawn nodded Excitedly. He'd try to do it alone. But he knew McGregor would have fighter friends there. He'd searched McGregor's Twitter and saw Pictures of him Training with his Team in his mansion.

"We can set that up. I'm good live...like Seriously" Shawn told him.

McGregor shrugged and Shawn felt like a Tool.

* * *

He knew that McGregor didn't believe him, but he'd prove it. He'd prove that he was the best singer. The Best option for McGregor. They were meeting up the Day before UFC 194. Now Shawn had a Week. He knew the Type of Songs that he was going to sing. He just had to practise them.

He practised songs infront of his Friends, tour-Mates and Managers. But they weren't the songs that he was going to perform. Shawn had his Clothes planned Two Days in Advance. He was going along with the clothes he wore in the "Stitches Video" Only because McGregor had mentioned the hit song in his Tweet.

He did think about wearing a Suit. Just like McGregor. But McGregor might think it that was corny.

* * *

This was probably going to be a one time thing. But as night time Fell, Shawn Suddenly got Nervous.

"Relax, it's not a Date" He told himself.

But he took over an Hour to get Ready. Shawn's Clothes were already on the bed planned out. And he was still examining himself in the mirror. Checking that his Shirt wasn't too tight. That his trousers werent dragging at the back. He pulled his Grey T-shirt down so that his ass didn't look bigger than it really was.,

* * *

He turned as he got a Text from one of his Managers. She was waiting outside in a Limo for him.

"Why the long wait? Are you **Nervous**? His Manager, Shari asked.

"Miss Spencer, I'm good. I'm on my Way" Shawn said.

* * *

He stuck the collar up on his Leather Jacket. When he got into the car, he turned the collar down. And the window. It was a cool night, but as soon as he stepped into the car it was hot and stuffy.

"Are you Okay? We've got to hit the Pedal on the gas right now"

"Fine...cool. The sooner we get there Miss Spencer, the Better" Shawn said.

* * *

It was a Different story when they got to McGregor's Mansion. He wasn't suprised when they had to get past Security. Then they were Greeted by a Brunette that Shawn Recognised as McGregor's Girl-friend and Manager Dee Devlin.

"Hiya Shawn, I've seen your Vids on Vine. Do you want a Drink before you go up?" She asked.

Shawn could sense how fake she was. Why couldn't McGregor? She probably had no idea who he was. He knew she was lying. Dee probably couldn't even name **his Album**.

* * *

His Manager Shari asked for a Drink Dee got on her phone and ordered it.

"And what do you want Love?" She asked Shawn.

"Umm..Nothing...I'm fine thank you" Shawn said with a tired smile. After the order was made Dee snapped her phone shut and took Shawn and Shari down the corridoor to an Elevator.

* * *

"Just press number Seven, it will take you straight to **My Mac** " She said.

Before Shari could thank her Dee was already turning away from them.

The Elevator doors slid open. Shawn let His Manager Shari in first, before getting in and taking a Shot at Dee.

* * *

"His Manager is so Unprofessional"

"She's his Girl-friend, so I doubt she's Trained" Shari told him.

"McGregor's got the money. You saw the cash on the Desk. He needs to Train her ass" Shawn teased. He watched Shari awkwardly nodd against the wall. The Door pinged open. The lights were on But it was numbingly Quiet. They both got out and had to walk and stop by each room.

* * *

"I can go and find Dee" Shari said.

"God no Miss Spencer. She'll only make things worse" Shawn said. They finally came to McGregor's room. Shawn heard his laugh. And the Laughter of other Guys. He rushed to the door and knocked on it.

"Yeah?" He heard McGregor say

* * *

Shawn Nervously pushed open the door. He should have put more Deodorant on. He could feel himself beginning to sweat. He opened the door and was met by fake Claps and Wolf-Whistles.

"Connie, your Date's here!" Artem said.

"Shawn were's your Flowers? You can't just get Conor into bed with a Smile" McGregor's Head Coach said.

* * *

It was a joke. But it was A joke that Pissed Shawn off, and Turned him on at the same time. The room began to get small. His throat felt like it was closing in on him.

"Piss off Guys, leave me and Little Shawnie to handle **some UFC Business**. Come on up you get" McGregor shouted.

Like Obedient Dogs both of his Team-Mates got up. They threw their PlayStation 4 Control Pads at McGregor and laughed. Artem winked at Shari before leaving.

* * *

"Oh and Miss Spencer...if you don't mind you can leave too. My Manager Dee is expecting you"

"Oh well for Shawn's sake, I think I should stay"

"Bull-shite Madam. Shawn can handle me. He can Put me in line, if I get too Critical. I want a Good Walk out song for UFC 194. I need to do this Music Mendes Judging with a Clear Head"

* * *

"But Mr McGregor..." Shari said,

"Please Madam call me Conor, or Champ, or the Best. Because I simply Am the Best Creation that's ever walked into the UFC. The Bottom Line is, me and Shawnie need Guy Time" McGregor said.

"Miss Spencer **...it's fine**. You...you go hang out with Miss Devlin" Shawn said.

* * *

Reluctantly Shari left. Shawn began to get Flushed. He was alone with McGregor. The Game room looked Huge. But McGregor's presence took the whole room up. His face Invaded every corner, McGregor's emotions slithered across the floor like bitter snakes, snapping at him.

Shawn had performed in front over Six Hundred Thousand People. He'd rather be back there then right here. He watched McGregor roll his Tight Shirt Sleeves up, then he leaned back on the sofa.

"Ready for the **McGregor Factor** Shawnie?" McGregor asked.

* * *

McGregor was wearing a suit, but he'd taken the Jacket off. Shawn could still see apart of the Tattoo rising on McGregor's neck. His Suit trousers had been rolled up and Shawn could see a White shirt underneath the Blue Shirt. That must have been why it looked so tight. Well that and McGregor's muscles. McGregor must have been tired, and worn out by all the weight Training.

Maybe Shawn could get some Tips from him...

* * *

"Shawnie, Wake up! Are you Ready to lay your Career **on the line** for MacDaddy?" McGregor asked.

"I'm Ready Sir" Shawn said walking to the Television as McGregor turned it off.

Shawn stepped next to the Television and stayed away from the wall. He Braced himself as he opened his mouth to sing without any Backing Singers, or his Best Friend, **His Guitar**.

* * *

 _"McGregor, I compare you to a Kiss from a Rose on Aldo's Grave" Shawn sang._

"Morbid, Next!" McGregor said.

 _"If you're looking for a Freaky time, you can always count on me, I'll be waiting"_

"Too BoyBand, Next!" McGregor said.

 _"So McGregor whenever you're ready if you want me come and Get it_ **"** Shawn sang.

"No Bieber songs, Next!" McGregor said.

 _"I wanna do some Naughty things with you Tonight. I wanna Fight you all through the Night"_

* * *

"Too Slutty. I think I might have Mis-judged you Shawnie. My Management will call you. Now Sing yourself back to the Elevator. And Grab Shari too, let her down **Gently"**

"What?" Shawn asked as McGregor rolled down his Sleeves.

"Kid, I need something else...not you" McGregor told him rudely.

* * *

"No...No...UFC 194, is a Huge Event" Shawn Moaned.

"Yeah Kid, and Tonight Shawn Mendes wasn't right for the job" McGregor said. He got up and began to corner Shawn to get him closer to the door.

"Wait, Wait McGregor what if I go back to basics" Shawn said.

* * *

"Begging doesn't look good on a Pretty Boy like you"

"If I suck, I'll get Shari and go home with my Tail between my Legs. Just Give me another Chance before I see you fighting in a cage Tomorrow" Shawn said.

He stared at McGregor, hoping that his Puppy Dog stare worked on this Champion UFC Fighter.

* * *

McGregor frowned and looked at his Rolex.

"One Chance Shawnie, but hurry the Fuck up. I'm a **Busy** Businessman"

"Alright. I'm gonna sing the song you like. But with a Twist..." Shawn said.

* * *

He was wobbly at first, but then his voice cleared and his lyrics swept away the anger and the confusion.

" **You've got me bouncing off the walls.**

 **McGregor your Mansion and your Fortune isn't what I'm here for,**

 **I've got McGregor on my Mind**

 **Your Designer shades burn you blind,**

 **You look at me and see a weak Child"**

* * *

" **You've got a Feeling that you're Going Under,**

 **Facing Aldo will you make it out Alive?**

 **Do you need that belief of an Innocent Lover,**

 **McGregor come on"**

* * *

 _ **McGregor, Have you ever bled until you can't breathe?**_

 _ **Relax I'll get on down my Knees.**_

 _ **If Aldo takes your Riches,**_

 _ **I'll soothe you with kisses"**_

* * *

 _ **"When you smile I'm tripping over myself,**_

 _ **I don't care about your money or the Gold Belt,**_

 _ **I can't get you out of my Head...**_

 _ **I can sing Bonus Tracks in your Bed oh Yeah..."**_

* * *

Shawn Straightened up and looked at McGregor. His face was a Mask. Shawn Mendes Tempted Fate and walked back to the sofa. McGregor was still as a Stone. Shawn had to stop the silence before things got more awakward.

"McGregor...did you like that?" He said.

"I'll call you" McGregor said Sternly.

* * *

"That's just another way off blowing me off"

"Shawnie you're too young for that" McGregor chuckled.

"Really? But am I too young do do this?" Shawn asked.

* * *

With lightining Speed he **kissed** McGregor before McGregor knew that was happening.

His Lips slid down his cheek onto one of the Tiers of McGregor's crown Tattoo. With the Shock Draining away, McGregor swerved away, leaving Shawn Accidently Locking Lips with the sofa.

"What the fuck was that?" McGregor said.

* * *

"Well...McGregor I like you" Shawn said Clumsily.

"Dana White Likes, hell, he **loves me**. After Rousey got her Head Kicked off. I'm the Number one Paper View Draw. But he doesn't slober all over me. Leave. Now" McGregor ordered.

It wasn't the response Shawn wanted...He was thinking of something Witty to say when McGregor grabbed his arm.

* * *

"Woah, let go Ass-hole"

"Why? You had no problem touching me" McGregor Questioned.

"Conor...it hurts...are you...are you hard right now?" Shawn asked staring at McGregor's Dick Straightening in his pants.

* * *

Shawn instantly Regreted that comment as McGregor put his palm over Shawn's face. He pushed Shawn up against the wall. It was a Ferocious push that stung Shawn's back with pain. He fell forward worried that he was going to fall flat on his face. But McGregor held him up by the arms until his Brain wasn't scrambled anymore.

"If' you've set me up with Hidden Fucking Cameras..." McGregor snapped.

"Do I look like a Kardashian? Do You think I want your money? I'm Triple Platinum in **Fifty Three** Countries Bitch. Fuck you!" Shawn said.

* * *

He pushed McGregor. But Pushing a UFC Fighter was like trying to break a Concrete wall with just your Thumb. He saw McGregor step aside. Shawn marched out of room called his Manager and tried to change the subject when Shari asked about it on the ride home.

Singing for McGregor had been one of the most embarassing Moments of Shawn Mendes' life.

* * *

He told his Friends and Family that he'd got nervous. His Friends moaned in Frustration. But his Manangement told him there would always be bigger and Brighter shows.

On the day of UFC 194, Shawn was going to avoid **all** the McGregor hype. He didn't even watch many UFC Events Anyway. Now it was just another Excuse to Click off McGregor's Twitter. Until he was Tweeted a Link from the UFC's Website.

" **Hit singer Shawn Mendes on Team McGregor for UFC 194!"**

* * *

His Fans were Tweeting him. Andhe was Quick to deny everything., Until he got a call from Shari.

"Shawn we're so Proud of you, you did it! You're Singing for McGregor at UFC 194!"

"His Manager told you that?" Shawn asked.

* * *

"No, Conor called us Personally. He was so impressed by your singing, he's paid for Front row Tickets, Dinner, and he wants you to stay at his Mansion the following Weekend. What a Gent, you must have blown McGregor away" Shari said.

"I'm too young for that" Shawn said Dryly. He Thanked Shari and his Management Team for helping him and ended the call.

* * *

Was McGregor playing a **Sick joke?**

As much as Shawn Mendes was attracted to McGregor, he wasn't sure if he wanted to **see** him again.

The thought of McGregor **telling people**. The thought of McGregor making fun of him with his UFC Fighter Friends, made Shawn want to throw up.


	2. Breakfast Battle

_**To Metalgrl29 and Chelsea,**_ Thanks for the Reviews _ **!**_

* * *

Lyrics in Bold are an Alternate Version of "Stitches"

* * *

 _ **"McGregor's suspicions cut him deeper than a Knife**_

 _ **Now Mendes needs the Champion to kiss him back to life"**_

* * *

Shawn Mendes couldn't deny it.

UFC 194, was going to be one of the Biggest shows of his Career. He could not screw this up.

* * *

His Manager Shari was watching his every move. Making sure that he was in bed early. Making sure that he arrived at Practise Ten Minutes early every morning. That Relaxing Breakfast time that he used to have, was over. Shawn was left eating cereal on the Go.

He hated that.

He tried Texting McGregor to confirm that his Manager was right. That McGregor had chosen him. But to his surprise, McGregor didn't Text him back. Which Made Shawn only more confused.

* * *

But his Manager insisted that it was happening. So Shawn still went to Band Practise. On one Wednesday Morning, he decided to take a Box of cereal with him to Band Practise.

He got to the room Half an hour early. He got out a White Plastic bowl and a Metal Spoon. He'd chosen CoCo Pops. Shawn shook out the Chocolate Krispies and took out a small pint of milk.

"Ahh...This the life!" Shawn said as he poured the Milk onto his Cereal.

* * *

"You must have a Pretty **Boring** life Shawnie" McGregor said, as he stood by the Door.

"What the! McGregor, you gave me a Frigging Heart attack!" Shawn said clutching his Chest.

It was early in the morning, but McGregor was still dressed in a suit. It was Blue and White. The Jacket was pale, the Trousers were dark and tight. They made Shawn feel Giddy. McGregor had an Irish Flag coloured Napkin in his suit Pocket.

* * *

"How you doing Kid? You ready for Saturday?" McGregor asked.

"Am I even playing for you Saturday? You **Ignored** my Text" Shawn told him.

"I got it. But you're a smart Boy Shawnie, there's no point in telling you the Obvious" McGregor said.

* * *

Shawn didn't want to ask. But he had to. McGregor had been the first person to Reject Shawn in a While. It embarassed him to bring it up. But he had to prepare himself. He couldn't Trust Conor McGregor, not yet anyway.

"McGregor...have you told anyone?" Shawn asked.

"About what?" McGregor asked Bluntly.

* * *

"About who Octavia is Dating in The 100 Show. Does anyone know what I did...with... **to you**?" Shawn asked cautiously.

McGregor walked towards him and sat at the opposite side of the table.

"Shawnie, you're only a Kid. Kids like to Experiment with whatever's there. You were Nervous about singing for me. Add in my Good looks and Charm...My Fantastic **Muscular Body**. And I uhh...I get why you couldn't help yourself. Bottom Line is, I'm cool with it. Your Little Secret's safe with me" McGregor said.

* * *

"Why do Fighters call you Arrogant McGregor? You're so Modest" Shawn Teased.

"Less Talking and more singing yeah" McGregor said.

He smiled and Shawn went back to his Rucksack. He pulled out a spare Bowl, and a Spoon.

* * *

"I'm cutting weight. Shawnie you don't know what that is. But Cutting weight is hell. I still look Sexy doing it. But, I **can't have** any carbs" McGregor told him.

"Come on McGregor, One Spoonful of Chocolatey Goodness isn't gonna Hurt" Shawn Whined.

He watched McGregor pick up the other spoon, and play with it in his fingers.

* * *

"Fuck it, I'll have some of yours" McGregor said determinedly.

"Oh you mean Cereal? Go for it" Shawn said.

McGregor dug his spoon into Shawns bowl and took out a Spoonful of cereal. As he stuffed the Cereal into his mouth, Shawn couldn't help but get turned on. But he told himself to calm down. McGregor after all was **his client** now.

* * *

"Mmm...Nice, Maybe you can treat me to Lunch sometime too" ,McGregor said. When I beat Aldo I want Five Star Treatment from you"

"Thanks for the front row Seats by the way" Shawn said.

"No Problem. Just don't make me regret it Shawnie" McGregor said with a nod.

* * *

"Wow you go hot and Cold **just like** that" Shawn said clicking his fingers.

"I'm hot all the Time Shawnie. That's called the fame Game" McGregor said. "I'll leave you to your Kiddie Breakfast and I'll see you in the UFC Octagon" McGregor said.

He got up. Shawn suddenly had the urge to ask him to stay. But he couldn't order McGregor around. Not after the last time. But could he ask McGregor a simple Question...

* * *

"McGregor I'm gonna Text you. Later. You better answer it" Shawn said.

"Text me? Shawnie, I'm a very Busy man. I'm a UFC Superstar Training for the Biggest Fight of Aldo's Career. If you've got a McGregor Q and A. You Better start it **now** Kid" McGregor said.

Shawn shrugged. McGregor was so busy that Shawn Doubted that McGregor ever thought about him.

* * *

"If you've got the time..." Shawn said.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe...McGregor...would you like to go out **for lunch** Some-time? Anywhere, My Treat?" Shawn asked.


End file.
